


you’re all snakes, no, like, literally (whumptober 2018)

by NihilisticKisses



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Panic Attacks, Stony - Freeform, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober, bc I love him, but mostly tony, if that makes any sense, minor whump all around, mutated snakes, poisoned, some other weird jungle shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilisticKisses/pseuds/NihilisticKisses
Summary: shield sends the team on a sketchy mission to a mysterious rainforest, and, in typical avengers fashion, things don’t go as planned.or,the superfam gets stuck in a freaky ass magic jungle, and tony has terrible luck.(featuring various whumptober prompts òwó)





	you’re all snakes, no, like, literally (whumptober 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a fun one, also, the rest of the chapters will be longer dw

To be frank, things could have been dealt with differently.

as a certified ~~playboy~~ genius, this Tony knew. because, were there at risk civilians in the middle of some mysterious and probably fucked up rainforest hell? last time he had checked (which had been never but that’s besides the point), _no_.

not immediately anyways.

and so, a stressed out, sleep deprived Tony Stark didn’t see the importance of this so called ‘ _urgent_ ’ mission. as much as he was honored that Fury had deemed him fit for such an apparently ‘ _tremendous_ ’ task, he wasn’t quite feeling it.

on a scale of one to ten, he was a solid ‘eh, I’d rather be sleeping, or trying to sleep anyways’.

 _god_ , his thoughts knew him too well. always too real and admittedly unpleasantly accurate-,

“you’ve been brooding for over an hour Tony.”

ah, the ever observant and compassionate Bruce.

“yeah, to call it brooding would be a rude assumption. could’ve gone for something less judgey, like, _oh_ _hey_ _you’ve_ _been_ _doing_ _some_ _necessary_ _smart_ _person_ _stuff_ _for_ _a_ _while_ _Tony_ , _keep_ _up_ _the_ _great_ _work_.”

despite the obvious tease in his tone, the inward exasperation he was feeling had somehow bubbled into his words as well, stomach twisting with guilt. that wasn’t supposed to happen. he cursed himself silently, using colorful swear-words and gnawing on his lower lip until a familiar copper taste stung his tongue.

“wow, didn’t realize this jungle fiasco was bugging him so much.”

another voice chimed, this one belonging to a slightly curious lurking archer. and of course, Clint was closely accompanied by an icy red-headed assassin, who simply hummed in agreed interest. god, those two were weird.

“alright, love you all to the _moon_ -“

instantly regretting the choice of phrase he had gone with, and hating how something as domestic as one word could crumble his defenses, Tony cringed and flicked away pesky traumatic memories.

still, he didn’t miss the way his teammates cringed with him, and the pity in their knowing gazes. it made his throat burn and his chest ache.

“-but kindly fuck off.”

ugh, he could feel the sympathy oozing from them all, and it only became more suffocating when Steve walked in, probably having some kind of internal profanity alert.

“Look,”

Tony began before Steve could say something vaguely concerned, scrubbing at his eyes and glancing to the silvery wall, as if he could see beyond the helicarrier and out into the sky.

“I’m not trying to be an asshole, as hard as that may be to believe-“

a quiet snort from the corner.

”-I just, don’t you guys think this is a _teeny_ bit unnecessary? I’m all for hero-ing it up, but, there’s something fishy, and this time it isn’t Thor’s breath.”

he muttered, brow furrowing.

“I agree.”

the words startled everyone, considering who they came from. Steve, noting the reaction, cleared his throat.

“Tony is right, _well_ , not about Thor’s breath, but,”

he fumbled sheepishly for a second.

”,why would they suddenly send all of us to this place without telling us a single thing about it? whatever is here, it’s more important than protecting the city. I’ve learned since last time to not put all my faith in shield,”

that was a lot, coming from Captain Asskisser, lover of all things seemingly good.

cold suspicion clogged the air, making Tony _almost_ wish for the suffocating pity again. This wasn’t going to be fun, and he loved fun. hopefully he could cover up his misery with some snarky stark snark.

a shield agent, looking dismally serious, knocked upon the wall of the spacious room as if requesting permission to enter. Tony rolled his eyes, earning a disapproving glance from Steve. ignoring the quiet banter, the agent hummed lowly.

“I’ve been told to inform you all that we’re going to have you board a smaller vessel, we can’t get too close to the -“

“yeah that’s comforting. giant basically indestructible helicarrier,-“

 

a pause.

 

”-I would know, won’t go near spooky spooktown but we will.”

Tony huffed, god, what was with all the disproving looks from authoritative figures?

 

”ok, first of all, it isn’t a _town_ ,-“

 

•

 

It was cramped in the dinky ‘plane-thing’, making Tony feel a certain tightness in his chest.

at least he trusted Natasha’s crazy assassin piloting skills. and he had his suit at the ready, a _slight_ comfort.

“so, this is a blast, right guys? ha.”

the male mused lightly, to try and cut through the unsettling anticipation.

and then, with a shudder, the engines of the _highly_ _advanced_ aircraft stalled, lurching, and hanging in the air for a comically long moment.

“huh, guess I spoke too soon.”

they fell,

~~just like Tony’s already low expectations.~~


End file.
